Was man von Kindern lernen kann
by Ferowyn
Summary: Was man von Kindern lernen kann - oder genauer gesagt, was Fred und George von Teddy lernen und Harry weitergeben, um ihn vorzubereiten. Nur für den Fall.


Mein Beitrag zur Kinder-Challenge.

Die Liste entstammt den Tiefen des Internets…

**Was man von Kindern lernen kann …**

Kleine Anmerkung im Voraus: Alle Weasleys haben den Krieg überlebt, Andromeda Tonks ist zwei Monate nach der Endschlacht vor Kummer gestorben.

_11. Oktober 1998_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Hey, Mum!

Auch wenn du uns unsere neueste _Eskapade_, wie du sie nennst, wohl noch nicht verziehen hast – das schließen wir daraus, dass Errol noch nicht mit einem hysterischen Heuler gegen unser Wohnzimmerfenster geflogen ist – wirst du dich sicher freuen, zu hören, dass deine Lieblingssöhne noch am Leben sind, es ihnen gut geht und sie sich in Austin prächtig amüsieren. Naja, genau genommen wohnen wir ja in Lost Creek (wir haben uns inzwischen übrigens gut eingelebt, falls es dich interessiert), aber Austin ist praktisch nebenan und dort ist einfach mehr los. Vor allem, da sich in unser kleines Kaff kein Zauberer verirrt (keine Sorge, wir sind durchaus in der Lage, uns vor den Muggles zu verstecken, auch wenn du uns das sicher nicht zutraust, aber du tendierst ja dazu, uns hoffnungslos zu unterschätzen) und Austin ein ganzes magisches Viertel hat. Teddy wird die Geschäfte, Gaststätten und magischen Kinderspielplätze dort lieben… Und ja, wir wissen, dass du uns absolut nicht zutraust, ein Kind großzuziehen. Wir haben ihn trotzdem auch gegen deinen Willen quasi-adoptiert, wie Harry das so schön formuliert hat, und ihn nach Amerika entführt. Es mag aus deiner Sicht unverzeihlich sein, dass wir Teddy nicht in deine fähigen Hände gegeben haben, aber er hat zum Zeitpunkt der Adoption fast vier Monate, also praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang, bei uns gewohnt und sich somit an uns gewöhnt gehabt. Immerhin kamen Tonks und Remus gemeinsam mit Dromeda kurz nach der Geburt zu uns, nachdem sie Ted ja erwischt haben. Auch nach dem Tod seiner leiblichen Familie bis zur_ offiziellen Klärung dieses Problems_ (Diese Wortwahl deinerseits hat uns wirklich getroffen!) haben wir uns aufopferungsvoll um ihn gekümmert und Harry, der ja als Pate sein Vormund ist, hat uns – ganz legal und aus eigenem Antrieb, wie du genau weißt! – bis auf Widerruf die Verantwortung offiziell überschrieben, er hat ja dank seines exzessiven Quidditch-Trainings keine Zeit. Er hat uns seinen kleinen Schatz ohne Wenn und Aber anvertraut, wie kannst du als unsere Mutter weniger Vertrauen in uns haben als der Retter der Zaubererwelt? Außerdem kannst nicht einmal du ein vier Monate altes Kind von seinen _verantwortungslosen und absolut nichts taugenden_, wie du das einmal so charmant formuliert hast, Mentoren trennen wollen, wenn es sich bei diesen wohlfühlt. Zudem sind wir volljährig, unabhängig – ja, der Joke-Shop _bringt_ Geld – und im Ernstfall eng mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt – nein, wir werden das _nicht_ ausnutzen – befreundet. Es sollte also alles glatt laufen und wir haben, wie du siehst, auch einen „Notfallplan".

Nun, worauf wir ursprünglich hinaus wollten: Du magst uns nicht vertrauen, aber du musst trotzdem eine wundervolle Mutter sein – immerhin hast du uns zu großartigen jungen Zauberern herangezogen, auch wenn diese Erziehung bei unseren geliebten Geschwistern eher fehlgeschlagen ist – und hast nach all den Jahren, in denen du dich um kleine Windelscheißer gekümmert hast, sicherlich eine gewisse Ahnung davon, wie man mit Kindern umgeht. Wir bitten also darum, dich um Rat fragen zu dürfen, wenn wir unerwarteterweise Probleme mit Teddy haben sollten. Und vergiss dabei nicht, wir sind Zauberer – wir mögen jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks wohnen, aber dafür gibt es ja das Flohnetzwerk. Wenn es also einmal wirklich ernst sein sollte, wäre es nett, wenn du dich zu einer Antwort bequemen und uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen könntest. Sonst wenden wir uns einfach an Hermione.

Grüße,

Deine herzallerliebsten Söhnchen Feorge und Gred

_29. Dezember 1998_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Seid gegrüßt, hochwohlgeborener Sucher des englischen Nationalteams, wie ist das werte Befinden?

Wir schicken dir mit diesem Brief unsere neuesten Erfindungen (die, die noch nicht ganz marktreif sind, haben wir mit einem roten X gekennzeichnet – wäre toll, wenn du sie an Ron oder Percy ausprobieren und uns das Ergebnis irgendwie mitteilen könntest) mit, allerliebster Harry, als unser großzügiger Gönner hast du dir das auf jeden Fall verdient. Du wirst dich fragen, warum wir dich konsultiert haben. Nun, erstens sind wir – wie du aus persönlicher Erfahrung sehr genau weißt – ausgesprochen neugierige Wesen und in den amerikanischen Zeitungen (es wird dich in tiefste Verzweiflung stürzen, das zu lesen) steht nichts über das Liebesleben des Englischen Nationalhelden, wenn wir an diesbezüglichen Informationen interessiert sind, müssen wir uns also bei dir höchstpersönlich erkundigen. Unsere drängendsten Fragen, die nicht dein Liebesleben betreffen, drehen sich darum, ob Ron Lavender schon geschwängert hat (Mum würde uns vermutlich noch nicht einmal _das_ sagen, obwohl man sie wahrscheinlich bis hierher kreischen hören könnte), wie es mit Percy und dieser Claire, von der er vor kurzem erzählt hat, aussieht, mit welchem Quidditchstar Ginny gerade zusammen ist (nach ihren Beziehungen mit Victor Krum und Finbar Quigley sind wir irgendwie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Vorliebe bei weltbekannten Spielern liegt), wie viel Prozent eines Gesprächs Mum damit verbringt, über uns zu schimpfen, ob Hermione Ron überwunden hat und ob du dich endlich zu deiner Schwärmerei (Versuch gar nicht, es zu leugnen!) bekannt hast. Bedenke bei den Antworten auf unsere Fragen bitte, dass du unser einziger sinnvoller Kontakt nach Europa bist (Die anderen schweigen sich hinterlistigerweise über ihr Privatleben aus, eine Frechheit ist das!) und wir armen, unschuldigen Bürger Englands doch auch wissen müssen, was in unserem hochgeschätzten Heimatland so los ist. Nun, wir stehen natürlich auch mit Luna in Kontakt, aber unsere Konversationen mit ihr drehen sich eher um _Krübitzklupfer_ und _Struwalirliks_ als um Neuigkeiten bei euch auf der Insel. Du weißt genau, wovon wir sprechen, also lach nicht.

Und jetzt zum zweiten Anlass, aus dem wir diesen Brief an dich verfasst haben (du weißt, wie schreibfaul wir sind, wahrscheinlich bist du vom Stuhl gekippt, als du unsere zarte, anmutige Schrift erkannt hast): Teddy, unser liebenswürdiges Zuckerschnäuzchen, ist ja immer noch dein Patensohn und auch, wenn du keine Zeit hast, ihn aufzuziehen (Wir fühlen uns übrigens zutiefst geehrt, dass du uns die Verantwortung für ihn übergeben hast, das werden wir dir nie vergessen!) solltest du doch wissen, wie es ihm so geht und wie er sich entwickelt. Wir werden dich also über seine Fortschritte, eventuellen kleinen Wehwehchen, Erfolge und hoffentlich bald kommenden Streiche auf dem Laufenden halten. Klein Teddy verbringt momentan den Großteil seiner Zeit damit, durch unser kleines aber feines (Ja, wir sind ehrlich – es ist klein! Zwei Stockwerke, im unteren unser Labor und der Joke-Shop und im oberen die Wohnung, nur der Verkaufsraum ist magisch vergrößert.) Häuschen zu robben oder krabbeln. Seine neueste Angewohnheit lässt übrigens auf einen zukünftigen Fuß-Fetisch schließen: Seit einer Woche verbringt er seine Zeit vorzugsweise damit, an unseren Zehen zu kauen. Wir wissen ja, dass er seine Zähne bekommt und haben ihm dafür eigentlich einen Beißring (Muggleding, Hermiones Empfehlung) besorgt, aber er zieht unsere Zehen vor – ob barfuß oder mit Socken, stinkend oder frisch gewaschen. Du siehst also, dein Patensöhnchen kommt ganz nach dir: Verrückt aber süß.

Allerliebste Grüße,

Gred & Feorge

[…]

_03. August 1999_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Harrylein!

Wie geht es unserem großzügigen Gönner, was machen unsere Freunde? Mum redet immer noch nicht mit uns, Ron und Percy ignorieren uns seit unserem letzten Brief (könnte an den noch nicht ganz fertig entwickelten _Syphilis-Kringeln_ mit Kürbisgeschmack liegen, die wir mitgeschickt haben), Charlie und Bill sind selbst nicht auf dem Laufenden, Ginny ist mit Oliver Wood (Stimmt es, dass er zu den Holyhead Harpies gewechselt hat?) vollauf beschäftigt und Dad ist einfach schreibfaul. Du bist also weiterhin unsere einzige Möglichkeit, an relevante Informationen zu kommen. Traurig, aber wahr. Fangen wir also direkt an: Wie war die Hochzeit von Ron und Lavender letzte Woche? Wir wurden nach der Sache mit den Kringeln ja tragischerweise nicht eingeladen. Wann machst du deine Reise nach Rumänien, wie sieht es mit der WM aus? Wie lange ist Ginny schon mit Oliver zusammen? Wir sind ja wirklich gespannt, wie lange das diesmal hält. Unser kleines Schwesterchen scheint Quidditchspieler zur Zeit tatsächlich wie Trophäen zu sammeln. Ist Hermione immer noch Single? Und Luna? Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Wir vermissen dich, Partner… und Teddy vermisst dich auch. Willst du uns nicht einmal besuchen kommen? Du könntest unser Labor ansehen, mit dem Team von Texas ein Freundschaftsspiel spielen oder Quodpot ausprobieren, die Quidditch-Läden im magischen Austin durchstöbern, mit uns Blödsinn veranstalten und – vor allem – deinem Patensohn dabei zusehen, wie er durch die Wohnung dackelt und unsere Schränke ausräumt. Er ist ja unendlich süß, unser einjähriger kleiner Liebling. Sogar wir schmelzen dahin, wenn er uns mit großen (vorzugsweise orangenen) Augen ansieht und „Fed" oder „Gorg" gluckst. Wir schwören dir, wir haben geweint… Das waren nämlich seine ersten Worte, dicht gefolgt von „Arry", „Neinneinnein" und „Dunichdud". Wir sind so unendlich stolz auf ihn. Wie du aus dem vorigen Satz wahrscheinlich bereits schließen kannst hat er außerdem seine Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten entdeckt und erlangt langsam Kontrolle über sie, seine Lieblingshaarfarben sind derzeit dunkelblau oder giftgrün – je nachdem, was sich schlimmer mit seiner Kleidung schlägt. Außerdem funktioniert die Sache mit dem aufrecht Gehen langsam (So was Dummes aber auch, warum sind normale Wohnungen bloß nicht auf Krabbelhöhe eingerichtet? Das wäre doch viel praktischer!) und der Kleine hat eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Ausräumen. Vorzugsweise Laden, aber Fächer, Kisten und Schränke gehen auch. Du weißt ja, wie unsere Wohnung in England ausgesehen hat und hier ist es ähnlich. Alles in unzählig vielen Kästen verstaut, wir haben ja so viel Ramsch, auch gefährliches Zeug. Das haben wir inzwischen allerdings für Kinder unerreichbar aufbewahrt, also möglichst hoch oben oder im Labor, da hat er ohnehin nichts verloren. Teddylein weiß auch, dass er das nicht tun sollte – daher kommentiert er seine „Aufräumaktionen" gerne wiederholt mit dem bereits erwähnten „Neinneinnein". Das macht er übrigens auch bei allen anderen verbotenen Tätigkeiten (wir hoffen stark, dass er sich das noch abgewöhnt, sonst wird er beim Streichespielen einmal nicht allzu erfolgreich sein, momentan ist diese Angewohnheit allerdings wirklich hilfreich), wie den laufenden Versuchen, ins Labor zu kommen, dem Ärgern unserer unschuldigen Eule (arme Persephone, wenn er sie in die Finger kriegt zieht er so lange an ihren Schwanzfedern, bis wir eingreifen oder das Tier durchdreht und nach ihm pickt) und seiner neuesten Glanztat: auf die heiße Herdplatte greifen. Wir haben uns ja zum Kochen einen eleatrieschchen Muggleherd zugelegt, ist praktischer. Natürlich musste Teddy ausprobieren, warum er da oben nichts verloren hat… Naja, jetzt weiß er es und so schnell wird er es wohl auch nicht wieder ausprobieren. Aus Fehlern wird man ja bekanntlich klug – also alle anderen, wir nicht.

Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden. Viel Spaß mit Charlie in Rumänien und liebe Grüße an alle,

Fed und Gorg

[…]

_11. März 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Oh großer Harry Potter, Junge-der-überlebte, Retter der Zaubererwelt, laut _Witch Weekly_ begehrtester Junggeselle Großbritanniens und Irlands, wohltätiger Gönner und huldvoller Spender unseres Startkapitals, wir beugen unsere Köpfe in Scham, dass du seit fast einem halben Jahr keinen Brief von uns erhalten hast. Wir hatten so endlos viel zu tun und Teddy hat uns auch ordentlich auf Trab gehalten, er wird ja in knapp einem Monat fünf. Man merkt, dass er langsam ein Alter erreicht, in dem man Blödsinn machen kann.

Wie läuft es eigentlich bei Charlie? Du bist immerhin seit du deine Quidditch-Karriere aufgegeben hast, also seit knapp zwei Jahren bei ihm im Reservat. Gib doch einfach zu, dass ihr zusammen seid. Du musst jetzt gar nicht rot werden, wir wissen seit du fünfzehn bist, dass du ihn _magst_. Wie geht es Ginny und Oliver? Wir sind voller Unglauben, dass sie tatsächlich immer noch zusammen sind. Was uns allerdings am meisten wundert ist die Tatsache, dass noch keine Hochzeit ansteht – Mum macht doch sicher Druck? Hat Hermione nach dieser grauenhaften Beziehung mit Malfoy endlich jemand Sinnvolles im Auge? Und nach all den Fragen hätten wir auch noch eine Bitte an dich, Kumpel. Rede Luna doch zu, uns wieder einmal besuchen zu kommen. Wir hatten viel Spaß, als sie letztes Jahr hier war und auch Teddy hat sich bei unserer exzessiven Suche nach diesen Klopinogs hochgradig amüsiert. Sie ist außerdem wahrscheinlich die einzige, die uns drei auf Dauer aushalten würde. Aber von uns lässt sie sich irgendwie nicht überreden herzukommen, obwohl sie doch durchscheinen lässt, dass sie durchaus nichts dagegen hätte. Wir verstehen die Frau einfach nicht – vielleicht mögen wir sie deshalb so gerne.

Jetzt aber zum ureigentlich Grund unseres Briefs. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir uns noch länger nicht überwinden können, dir zu schreiben, allerdings ist etwas passiert, das wir dir nicht vorenthalten können. Du musst wissen, vor einigen Monaten wurde Teddy sein Kinderbettchen wieder einmal zu klein, also sind wir in einem Möbelhaus in Austin eingefallen, um ein neues zu kaufen. Dabei sind wir über eine gemeingefährliche Erfindung der Muggle gestolpert: Wasserbetten. Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen, dass wir einige Zeit (um genau zu sein knapp drei Stunden) damit verbracht haben, uns auf das Bett im Schauraum zu werfen, dort zu raufen, Trampolin zu springen und allgemein herumzu_wobbeln_, bis wir vom Verkaufspersonal _freundlichst_ darauf hingewiesen wurden, dass wir bitte aufhören sollten. Natürlich war uns klar, dass wir um jeden Preis auch zu Hause solche Matratzen haben mussten. Wir kauften also eine für unser riesiges Doppelbett (du weißt ja, wir sind unzertrennlich) und fanden nach einigem Suchen auch eine für Teddys neues Kinderbett. Zu Hause setzten wir dieses erfreuliche Spiel fort und es wurde zu unserer Lieblingsbeschäftigung während der nächsten Stunden… Tage… nun gut, Monate. Gestern Nachmittag entdeckten wir allerdings die Nachteile dieser vermeintlich großartigen Muggle-Erfindung. Wir waren für fünf Minuten beide im Labor (sonst passt immer einer von uns auf den kleinen Scherzbold auf, mach dir keine Sorgen), weil wir eine neue Lieferung _Rede-wie-Kastrato_ herstellen mussten (Wusstest du übrigens schon, dass das unsere erste Erfindung war, bei der wir auf diese Muggle-Chemie zurück gegriffen haben? Helium ist wirklich etwas Geniales!). Wir waren gerade fertig, da hören wir einen Schrei und dann nichts mehr. Also stürzen wir hektisch hinauf in den Wohnbereich und auf der Treppe kommt uns schon das Wasser entgegen. In unserem Zimmer, aus dem der Schrei gekommen ist, sitzt Teddy bedröppelt und pitschnass vor unserer plötzlich ziemlich flachen Matratze, seinen echten Eckzahn von einem Säbelzahntiger (den ihm Ron zu Weihnachten geschickt hat), von dem wir gedacht hatten, dass er eigentlich nicht besonders spitz ist, in der Hand, vor ihm ein großes Loch im Stoff, aus dem das Wasser plätschert. Wir standen natürlich erst einmal ziemlich blöd da. Als wir uns aus unserer Starre lösen konnten war es auch schon egal und das ganze Haus stand unter Wasser, also hauptsächlich das Erdgeschoss. Natürlich waren auch das Labor und der Verkaufsraum überflutet, wir mussten einige Scherzartikel wegwerfen und die Ladung _Rede-wie-Kastrato_ war auch hinüber. Der Dreck und die Feuchtigkeit waren gar nicht so einfach loszuwerden, das lass dir gesagt sein, trotz Magie. Natürlich haben wir uns sofort ein neues Wasserbett angeschafft, jetzt sind sämtliche Matratzen dieser Art allerdings mit den entsprechenden Schutzzaubern versehen.

Wir haben dir von diesem Missgeschick (vermutlich entgegen deiner absolut lächerlich erhöhten Erwartungen) nicht nur geschrieben, um dich zu amüsieren (was du zweifellos getan hast) und dir Teddys beste Streiche nicht vorzuenthalten, wir wollen dich auch wappnen, falls du einmal in die Position kommen solltest, selbst ein Kind großziehen zu wollen. Daher übermitteln wir dir die wichtigsten Fakten, die man von Kindern lernen kann, damit du vorgewarnt bist. Der erste unter besagten Fakten ist somit: **Ein großes Wasserbett enthält ausreichend Wasser, um ein Haus von 180 Quadratmetern 10 cm hoch unter Wasser zu setzen.** Verzaubere also deine Wasserbetten bevor du deinem Kind einen Säbelzahn schenkst. Oder ihm ein Messer in die Hand gibst. Wenn es magisch begabt und experimentierfreudig ist, reicht wohl auch eine Zahnbürste. Die Matratzen an sich sind allerdings definitiv zu empfehlen. Es liegt, rauft und hüpft sich wunderbar darauf und wir haben die starke Vermutung, dass das Geschwabbel auch bei anderen Tätigkeiten positive Nebeneffekte zeigt.

Also Harry, lass dich nicht unterkriegen, grüß Charlie von uns und hab viel Spaß mit unserem mitgeschickten Paket,

Die Twins

_03. April 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Liebster Harry,

Du wirst es nicht glauben, auch wir sind immer noch sprachlos: Unser kleiner Teddypups hat unseren Geburtstag vor zwei Tagen doch tatsächlich gebührend gewürdigt. Du hast nach unserer letzten Sendung ja schon Bekanntschaft mit unseren _Outline-Skatern_ gemacht. Wir haben dabei das Prinzip von den Muggles übernommen und die Teile mit Magie ein bisschen verbessert, je nach Können gibt es verschiedene Stufen. Mit dem Lernmodell hatte auch unser in ein paar Tagen fünfjährige Knirps kein Problem und er ist zu einem regelrechten Inline-Skate-Junkie mutiert. Da wir während des Experimentierens für diesen Artikel ebenfalls Gefallen an der stinknormalen Muggleversion gefunden haben stehen bei uns auch zwei Paar Original-Inline-Skater in der Wohnung herum. Der kleine Teddy fand die nun genauso interessant wie die magische Variante und hat uns nach ein paar Wochen Betteln so weit gehabt, dass wir auch für ihn ein passendes Paar besorgt haben. Die Rollschuhe, wie die Muggle sie nennen, sind seitdem anscheinend an seinen Füßen festgewachsen, er zieht sie nämlich nur ausgesprochen selten und höchst ungern aus. Vor einigen Tagen wollte er sie sogar zum Schlafen anlassen. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft, die Pyjamahose über die Dinger drüber zu wurschteln und sich unschuldig einfach so ins Bett gelegt. Aufgefallen ist es uns aufgrund der seltsamen Erhebung unter seiner Decke, als wir in sein Zimmer gegangen sind, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Wir haben versucht, ihn zu überreden, die Skates auszuziehen – Fehlschlag. Als nächstes haben wir (in dem Fall Fred) seine Beine fest gehalten und (jetzt George) angezogen, doch obwohl die Schnallen offen waren und wir nicht gerade Schwächlinge sind (auch wenn das Festhalten eines sich windenden, hysterisch kreischenden Fünfjährigen durchaus eine nicht zu unterschätzende Herausforderung darstellt) bekamen wir die Schuhe einfach nicht von seinen Füßen. Mit einem Anti-Klebe-Fluch haben wir die Dinger dann zum Glück abbekommen, der Kleine muss die Rollschuhe in seinem Wahn, anders können wir das nicht nennen, mit unbewusster Magie an seinen Fußsohlen angeklebt haben… Da wir deswegen dann doch irgendwie stolz auf ihn waren, haben wir ihm erlaubt, die Skates wenigstens mit ins Bett zu nehmen, wenn schon nicht an zu lassen und seitdem schläft er mit ihnen im Arm.

Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, was das mit unserem Geburtstag zu tun hat. Nun, um das zu verstehen fehlt immer noch ein Teil der Information (ja, wir wollen dich natürlich seeeehr neugierig machen und so lange wie möglich hinhalten). Du musst wissen, den _Chaos-Haarspray_, den wir gerade entwickeln, bauen wir ebenfalls auf dem der Muggle auf. Da du unser stiller Teilhaber bist darfst du es ja erfahren; mithilfe von einigen verschiedenen Zaubertränken (Das war vielleicht eine Arbeit, die alle zu entwickeln!) und einem in die Dose integrierten Zufallszauber wollen wir den Spray so manipulieren, dass er bei Aufsprühen die Haare zu den verrücktesten Frisuren in den interessantesten Farben frisiert. (Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass uns die ausgesprochen kreativen Haarkreationen deines metamorphmagischen Patensohns auf diese Idee gebracht haben.) Was uns dabei noch fehlt sind der eingebaute Frisier-Zauber und ein Gegenmittel. Wie auch immer, wir schweifen ab. Was wir damit eigentlich erklären wollten ist, dass jetzt, neben einigen anderen interessanten Erfindungen unserer nichtmagischen Mitbewohner, die in unseren noch-kommen-werdenden-Briefen eventuell noch Erwähnung finden könnten, auch einige Dosen Muggle-Haarspray in unserer Wohnung herumstehen. Wir verwenden sie nicht (dafür gibt es ja Zauber) aber einmal darfst du raten, wer den Spray für sich entdeckt hat. Vor zwei Tagen kam Teddylein auf die grenzgeniale Idee, den Staub in dem schmalen Spalt unter den Kästen im Wohnzimmer (räusper) mit seinen kleinen Händen herauszufischen. Die durchaus beeindruckende Menge an Flusen (gut, dass er keine Allergie hat) hat er nun, von einem Forscherdrang, der uns früher auch oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat (und es genau genommen immer noch tut), gepackt, großzügig mit Haarspray eingesprüht. Als nichts Interessantes passiert ist hat er den Staub vergessen und sich wieder dem magischen Quidditch-Puzzle ein paar Meter daneben gewidmet. Zwei Stunden später haben wir ihn zum Mittagessen gerufen und er ist – die unvermeidbaren Inline-Skates natürlich an den Füßen – glücklich über die besprayten Flusen gefahren. Dummerweise vertrug sich der leicht brennbare Haarspray nicht besonders gut mit der Temperatur, die die Rollreibung (wunder dich nicht, das hat Hermione uns vor Jahren einmal erklärt, brauchten wir für den _Rolldrachen_) der Rollschuhräder verursachte. Es gab also ein schönes kleines Lagerfeuer in unserem Wohnzimmer… mit einigen _Aguamenti_ hatten wir das Problem zum Glück schnell behoben. Trotzdem, lerne daraus: **Wenn man Haarspray auf Staubbällchen sprüht und mit Inline-Skatern darüber fährt, können sich die Staubbällchen entzünden.**

Wir haben noch eine Neuigkeit für dich, die dich nach dieser (für dich) höchst vergnüglichen kleinen Geschichte wohl nicht besonders interessieren wird, doch wir können dir diese Information trotzdem nicht vorenthalten. Während eines unserer Besuche in Austin besuchten wir auch den Muggleteil der Stadt, da es in einem nichtmagischen Eissalon dort himmlisch guten Bananensplit gibt. Im Zuge dieses kleinen Ausflugs wurden fast von einem Ferrari, der sich ein verbotenes Rennen mit einem Lamborghini lieferte, niedergemäht. Trotz dieser eher schockierenden Erfahrung fanden wir uns alle drei von der beeindruckenden Erscheinung besagten Ferraris gefangen genommen. Dieses neue kollektive Interesse führte zu einer eher unerwarteten Entwicklung, welche mit dem Kauf einiger Auto-Magazine begonnen hat und jetzt darin gipfelt, dass wir zwei den Führerschein machen. Wir wollen auch einen Ferrari. Drück uns die Daumen und schließe mit Luna eine Wette ab, wie oft jeder von uns bei den einzelnen Prüfungen durchfallen wird…

Hochachtungsvoll,

Greddy und Feorgie

_29. Juli 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Eure Majestät, wir bitten demütigst um die Ehre, Euch diesen Brief zustellen lassen zu dürfen. Die treue Eule, welche ihn überbringt, und wir sind Eure bescheidensten Diener…

Wir sind stolz auf dich, Kleiner – du hast im letzten Brief doch tatsächlich zugegeben, dass wir recht hatten. Es macht uns natürlich überglücklich, in dem Wissen, dass wir unglaublich und grandios sind, bestärkt zu werden. Außerdem freuen wir uns, dass du endlich zu Charlie gefunden hast – hat ja lange genug gedauert. Was uns allerdings, wie wir gestehen müssen, weit mehr interessiert – verzeih bitte – ist das, was du von Hermione erzählt hast: Deine vorsichtigen Umschreibungen lassen durchscheinen, dass sie ihre Interessen von blond auf schwarzhaarig verlagert hat, allerdings bei Slytherin geblieben ist? Und Hakennasen dürften sie seit neuestem auch anziehen… Sag uns bitte, dass wir falsch liegen! Und halte uns davon abgesehen natürlich unbedingt auf dem Laufenden, ob sie tatsächlich mit unserem oberfiesen, dauergriesgrämigen, einsiedlerischen, bösartigen, hinterhältigen, gemeingefährlichen, fledermäusischen, fetthaarigen, … Tränkefreak im Bett landet! Irgendwie würden sie ja schon zusammen passen (sie sind beide bescheuert), aber er ist doch uralt und unglaublich hässlich. Naja, jedem das Seine.

Wir wollten dir unbedingt erzählen, dass Teddy vor zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal tadelloses Benehmen während eines Essens im Restaurant gezeigt hat. Das ist durchaus ein Grund, stolz zu sein, denn besagtes Essen war geschäftlich und er hätte uns mit schlechtem Benehmen die Genehmigung für die Eröffnung von WWW-Filialen in New York, Washington DC, Los Angeles und San Francisco versauen können. Wir waren nicht sicher, ob es ein zu großes Risiko wäre, ihn mitzunehmen, aber allein zu Hause gelassen hätten wir ihn auch nie. Also haben wir ihm eingeschärft, dass er sich zu benehmen hat und er hat es tatsächlich verstanden – man erinnere sich an eine ähnliche Szene (wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass wir dir noch nicht davon erzählt haben, damals war uns das seltsamerweise irgendwie peinlich) vor etwas weniger als zwei Jahren: Wir gingen mit irgendeinem wichtigen Muggle in ein Lokal in Austin, da wir Probleme mit einem Patent bei einer unserer _Magic Fun_ Erfindungen, die wir ja hauptsächlich an Muggle verkaufen (Und an denen ist wirklich kein Stück Magie, auch wenn uns das keine Sau glaubt!), hatten. Teddy hat sich in der ersten halben Stunde noch vorbildlich benommen, aber dann wurde ihm langweilig (er war ja auch erst drei) und er begann, seine Version von _Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe_ zu singen. Du wirst dir schon denken können, dass er weder text-, noch melodiefest war… Das Restaurant war voll, jeder Tisch besetzt und die insgesamt sicher 200 Gäste redeten alle miteinander, sodass seine kleine Einlage erst nur dem Patent-Typen auffiel. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wurde er allerdings immer lauter, bis er am Ende mühelos alle Gespräche übertönt hat – und er hat noch nicht einmal geschrien. Nachdem ihm das Singen zu viel geworden ist hat er angefangen, vor sich hinzuplappern. Über Quidditch. Und das in derselben Lautstärke. Wir brauchten jemanden aus dem texanischen Muggle-Kontakt-Büro, um all die Erinnerungen zu löschen und die Erlaubnis für unser Produkt haben wir nur mithilfe eines kleinen, dir wahrscheinlich wohlbekannten, fast-schon-illegalen Beherrschungs-Tranks bekommen. Aber du darfst das ja wissen. Du siehst also: **Die Stimme eines Dreijährigen ist lauter als 200 Erwachsene in einem vollen Restaurant.** Eine Information, die du durchaus abspeichern und im Hinterkopf behalten solltest.

Was dich ebenso interessieren dürfte wie Teddys kürzlich tadelloses Benehmen ist sein neuestes _Experiment_, mit dem er uns ordentlich auf Trab gehalten hat. Du hast unser Haus ja immer noch nicht gesehen (Wann kommst du eigentlich endlich mal vorbei? Kannst ja Charlie mitnehmen, der könnte sich ruhig auch wieder mal sehen lassen!), sonst wüsstest du, was für ein interessanter Muggle-Zauberer-Einrichtungs-Mischmasch es auszeichnet. Da Lüftungszauber die Luftzirkulation (frag Hermione) in normalen Räumen nicht ordentlich hinkriegen und die Hitze im Sommer hier kaum auszuhalten ist haben wir uns seltsame Gerätschaften zugelegt, die die Muggle _Deckenventilatoren_ nennen. Du kannst übrigens stolz auf uns sein, es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis wir in der Lage waren, dieses gemeingefährliche Wort auszusprechen und aufzuschreiben, aber wir haben es geschafft. Diese, wie bereits erwähnt, äußerst praktische Einrichtung hat es Teddy in letzter Zeit richtig angetan, wir fürchten uns schon, was er noch aller probieren könnte… Wir würden es ja genießen, dir die Information, was der Kleine jetzt angestellt hat, noch ein bisschen länger vorzuenthalten und dich somit noch neugieriger zu machen, aber wir sind ja nicht so. Naja, manchmal. Wie auch immer – unser Schnuckelputz hat noch ein weiteres Gerät für sich entdeckt: Den Fernseher. Wir achten streng darauf, dass er nicht zu viel Zeit vor diesem komischen Ding verbringt, sondern sie sinnvoller nützt (also mit Fliegen – im magischen Viertel von Austin gibt es Hallen, wo man trainieren kann ohne die Muggles zu stören, da sind wir alle drei öfter anzutreffen – oder Streiche spielen) aber wir konnten nicht verhindern, dass er begann, sich für komische Geschichten zu begeistern. Eine davon nennt sich anscheinend _Superman_, eine andere _Batman_. Letzteren sollte man übrigens mal Hogwarts' hauseigener Kerkerfledermaus vorstellen, die würden sich sicher gut verstehen. Dummerweise sind wir in einem Laden in der Stadt vor kurzem über Fanartikel zu diesen Geschichten gestolpert. Seitdem befinden sich in Teddys Besitz neben einigen Unterhosen mit Motiven, die besagte Männer zeigen, auch ein Batman-Schlafanzug und ein Superman-Cape. Das Problem dabei ist, dass dieser Superman fliegen kann – ganz ohne Besen. In seine scharfe Fledermausunterwäsche und das Cape gekleidet musste unser Teddymäuschen das natürlich auch probieren. Wir gestehen ihm hierbei übrigens einen beeindruckenden Erfindergeist zu uns sind durchaus stolz auf seine ausgeklügelte Idee, nur an der Umsetzung mangelte es etwas. Ein „ganz normaler" Muggle-Schalter an der Zimmerwand schaltet den Ventilator übrigens ein und aus, doch der Kleine war anscheinend so versessen darauf, zu „fliegen", dass seine Magie den Ventilator in Bewegung gesetzt hat – während er sich an einer Hundeleine (wo auch immer er die her hatte) festgeklammert hat, die er irgendwie an einem der Rotorbretter befestigt haben muss. Es ist ja ziemlich leicht, aber seine 20 Kilo haben weder der Motor, noch die Bretter lange ausgehalten. Das war ein ziemlicher Krach, als das Ding kaputt gegangen ist, können wir dir sagen! Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Schrecken groß genug war, um ihm eine Lehre zu sein uns haben nicht geschimpft, nur Ventilator und Motor mit einem _Reparo_ wieder gerichtet und einen Kindersicherungszauber auf die Rotorblätter gelegt. Er kann sich jetzt nicht mehr selbst daran hängen, sehr wohl aber andere Dinge, wie er mit einem Farbeimer, den er wohl aus dem Joke-Shop mitgehen hat lassen, eindrucksvoll demonstrieren musste. Den Ventilator eingeschaltet und Schwupps – die Farbe war gleichmäßig auf den Wänden von Teddys ursprünglich hellblau gestrichenen Zimmer verteilt. An sich wäre das ja nicht so tragisch, es hat sogar ganz nett ausgesehen. Wie du allerdings weißt, sind alle unserer Produkte Scherzartikel und so natürlich auch diese Farbe… Zwei Stunden, nachdem sie getrocknet war, begann sie fürchterlich zu furzen, inklusive Ton und Gestank. Leider bekommt man sie nur mit dem Gegenmittel wieder weg, und das muss mit einem Schwamm fest in das betroffene Wandstück gerieben werden. Drei Stunden lang haben wir in diesem Gestank geschwitzt, wobei unser Jungspund, wie es aussah, das sogar irgendwie genossen hat. Allerdings kann er jetzt dafür auch nichts mehr an den Ventilator hängen und wir stellen jedes Mal, wenn er im Shop ist, sicher, dass er kein einziges Stück mitnimmt. Du siehst also: **Wenn man eine Hundeleine an einem Deckenventilator befestigt, ist der Motor nicht stark genug, um einen 20 Kilogramm schweren Jungen, der Batman-Unterwäsche und ein Superman-Cape trägt, rundherum zu befördern. Die Motorkraft reicht dagegen aus, wenn ein Farbeimer am Ventilator hängt, die Farbe auf allen vier Wänden eines 6 x 6 Meter großen Zimmers zu verteilen. **Genieße und Lerne.

Gred&Feorge

_05. August 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Du wirst dich sicher wundern, schon wieder von uns zu hören, Harrypoo. Nun, wir wollten dir von Teddys aktuellstem Deckenventilator-Experiment berichten, offensichtlich haben wir es im letzten Brief ja verschriehen…

Du weißt doch sicher, dass die Amis alle ganz wild nach Baseball sind. Wir sind diesem Sport so gut wie möglich ausgewichen, aber es kam, wie es kommen musste: Auf dem Weg nach Austin – mit dem Fahrrad, Harry, mit dem Fahrrad! Alle drei, auch unser Knirps. Überbrückungszeit, bis wir den Führerschein endlich haben – sind wir an einem Sportplatz vorbei gekommen. Das Baseballspiel dort war voll im Gange und Teddy war so fasziniert, dass wir anhalten und zusehen mussten. Es war offensichtlich ein Amateurspiel, doch dieser komische Fernseher hat schnell Profispiele ausgespuckt. Nach einiger Zeit, in der wir verzweifelt versucht haben, die Regeln auch nur annähernd zu verstehen, haben sogar wir_ Erwachsenen_ begonnen, das Spiel irgendwie zu genießen. Vielleicht erahnst du den nächsten Schritt schon: Nachdem er uns mit seinem Enthusiasmus angesteckt hat ist es uns nicht schwer gefallen, Teddy in einem Verein anzumelden. Er trainiert jetzt drei Mal die Woche mit anderen Fünfjährigen. Wir dachten uns, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Freunde zu bekommen – in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft wohnen keine Kinder und sonst hat er eigentlich kaum Gelegenheiten, wirkliche Freundschaften zu schließen – und ein paar Muggles kennen zu lernen, außerdem hält ihn das fit. Mit diesem Entschluss ist allerdings eine Entwicklung einhergegangen, die Baseballbälle, -schläger und –handschuhe in unseren Haushaltgebracht hat. Zum Glück hat er noch keine obskuren Experimente mit dem Schläger gestartet, das Teil ist ziemlich hart. Naja, zurück zum Thema. Da wir ihm verboten haben, in seinem Zimmer mit dem Schläger zu spielen, hat er verzweifelt nach einer Lösung für dieses tragische Problem gesucht. Gefunden hat er sie – du wirst es schon erahnen – in unserem heißgeliebten Deckenventilator. Nachdem er bei laufendem Ventilator mit dem Ball gespielt hat, dieser zwischen die Rotorblätter gekommen und mit ziemlich viel Power durch das ganze Zimmer geschleudert worden ist (wir wollen nicht wissen, wie weit das Ding geflogen wäre, hätten es keine Wände gebremst) hat er versucht, diese anscheinend ausgesprochen unterhaltsame Übung (wir hätten ihm wahlweise auch einen Klatscher anbieten können, hätte kaum einen Unterschied gemacht) zu wiederholen. Das ist ihm allerdings erst nach mehreren Versuchen gelungen. Merke: **Man sollte keine Baseball-Bälle hochwerfen, wenn der Deckenventilator eingeschaltet ist. Soll der Deckenventilator als Schläger verwendet werden, muss man den Ball einige Male hochwerfen, bevor er getroffen wird. Ein Deckenventilator kann einen Baseball-Ball sehr weit schlagen. **Mit der Zeit bekam er Übung darin, den Ball richtig zu werfen. Allerdings hat ein unerwartetes Problem sein schönes Spiel unterbrochen: Die Bälle flogen immer in verschiedenen Winkeln an die Wand und so musste es natürlich auch passieren, dass einmal das Fenster genau in der Flugbahn gelegen ist… Und **Fensterscheiben (selbst Doppelverglasung) halten einen von einem Deckenventilator geschlagenen Baseball-Ball nicht auf.** Die Fenster sind jetzt übrigens bruchfest gezaubert und der Ball ist in Verwahrung – du hättest den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der alten Dame von Gegenüber sehen sollen, als plötzlich ein Baseballball durch das Fenster schoss und ihren Pudel traf. Keine Sorge, das Vieh ist mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen.

Wir hoffen, du hast deinen Spaß mit Charlie und machst endlich Platz in deinem Terminkalender für einen Besuch bei uns! Genieß die Arbeit mit den Drachen, schreib zurück – und vergiss nicht, Luna daran zu erinnern, dass sie nichts lieber tun würde, als auf unbestimmte Zeit bei uns einzuziehen.

Allerliebste Grüße

Deine Chaos-Zwillinge

_26. August 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Allerliebstes Harrychen,

Wie geht es dir so, was machen Charlie und die Drachen? Wir dachten, wir melden uns mal wieder – auch wenn es sich bei diesem Brief nur um eine kurze Notiz handelt. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an unser Warne-Harry-vor-den-Freuden-die-Kinder-mit-sich-bringen-Projekt, das wir für dich gestartet haben. Der Zweck dieses wohltätigen Programms hat uns veranlasst, dir eine kurze, aber essenzielle Warnung zukommen zu lassen: **Wenn du die Klospülung hörst, gefolgt von "Oh weia", ist es schon zu spät.** Frag nicht, wie wir zu diesem Schluss kommen – du willst es nicht wissen! Es sei hinzugefügt, dass mehrere Vorfälle unsere These bestätigt haben. Es gibt einen guten Grund, dass wir dir diesen kleinen Brief schreiben. Wenn dein Kind einmal einige Galleonen, ein Spickoskop und dein Handy (ja, wir _waren_ im Besitz eines solchen Gerätes) die Toilette hinuntergespült hat, weißt du warum.

Schönen Nachmittag noch…

_19. Oktober 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Es melden sich aus dem heißen, sonnigen Texas deine allerliebsten Lieblingsmenschen auf dieser groooßen, weiten Welt mit einer schockierenden Neuigkeit: WIR HABEN DEN FÜHRERSCHEIN! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Harry, wir haben es geschafft! Sind zwar beide bei der praktischen Prüfung zwei Mal durchgerasselt, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir es geschafft haben! Natürlich waren wir danach nicht bereit, _noch_ länger auf unseren Ferrari zu verzichten, also sind wir anschließend praktisch sofort mit Teddy im Gepäck nach New York appariert. Nach einer ziemlichen Odyssee – diese Stadt ist verdammt groß, da kann doch kein Schwein den Überblick behalten, ob mit Stadtplan _und_ Magie oder ohne! – haben wir unser Auto mit ein bisschen Überredungskunst auch noch am selben Tag bekommen. Die Rückreise haben wir dann direkt im Ferrari gemacht, natürlich nachdem wir ein paar kleine, unauffällig Verbesserungen daran vorgenommen gehabt haben. Jetzt ist genügend Platz in unserem Luxusschlitten, die Höchstleistung des Motors haben wir ungefähr verdreifacht, die Reibung massiv verringert, ein paar magische Spoiler (natürlich unsichtbar) angebracht, den Tank selbstauffüllend gehext (der Diesel regeneriert sich irgendwie selbst, aber frag nicht, das zu erklären wäre weit zu kompliziert (wir haben fast sechs Jahre an dem entsprechenden Zauber gebastelt) und die Muggle dürfen das _auf keinen Fall_ erfahren, sonst landen wir noch in irgendeiner von ihren Öl-Streitereien; dasselbe haben wir außerdem mit Brems-, Kühl- und Scheibenwaschflüssigkeit gemacht (ja, wir haben eine Ahnung von Autos – sonst hätten wir den Schein nicht bekommen)) und uns an Dad ein Beispiel genommen: Archibald kann jetzt mit Knopfdruck unsichtbar gemacht und zum Fliegen gebracht werden. Und frag bitte nicht wegen dem Namen – der war ein Gemeinschaftsprojetzt der Familie. Hat etwas mit unserem Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßonkel mütterlicherseits zu tun – naja, genau genommen vor allem mit dessen zahmem Komodowaran, der eben erwähnten Namen trug. Besagten Waran hat er von dessen Schlüpfen an aufgezogen. Der viele Kontakt mit Magie hat Archibald _etwas_ verändert, unter anderem konnte er übernatürlich schnell laufen. Du erkennst sicherlich, warum wir unser Baby mit diesem Namen geehrt haben.

Nun zum zweiten Anlass (der natürlich nach dieser ersten, unglaublichen Nachricht nicht so interessant ist, wie er hätte sein können), dir diesen Brief zu schreiben: Wir haben der Lerne-für-deine-hoffentlich-nicht-kinderlose-Zukunft-Liste einen Punkt hinzuzufügen. Auf deinen hilfreichen Vorschlag vor zwei Jahren hin, auch _nützliche_ Artikel (Diese Wortwahl haben wir dir übrigens immer noch nicht verziehen!) zu produzieren, haben wir uns nach einer etwa zweiwöchigen Schmollphase doch mit dieser Idee beschäftigt. Du kennst sicherlich unsere _Creepy Clean_-Serie, die vielfältige Möglichkeiten bietet, möglichst kreative Verschmutzungen mit möglichst wenig Aufwand und möglichst viel Spaß loszuwerden. Wir meinen uns zu erinnern, dass du unter anderem den Abfluss-Reiniger bereits angewandt hast und etwas überrascht warst, als aus der kleinen Kugel eine nicht ganz so kleine Chimäre aus Feuer gesprungen ist, die deinen Abfluss spektakulär und mit viel Getöse gesäubert hat. Nun, wie du dir nach unseren letzten Briefen und den darin enthaltenen Offenbarungen sicherlich bereits denken kannst haben wir uns während dem Erfinden dieser Produktreihe ausführlich sowohl mit Reinigungszaubern, als auch mit Muggle-Putzmitteln auseinandergesetzt. Im Zuge dieser Ermittlungen haben wir unter anderem _Domestos_, einen „Universal Kraft-Reiniger" kennen gelernt. Das Zeug steht – du ahnst es sicher schon – noch irgendwo bei uns herum und Teddy, experimentierfreudig, wie er ist – Hach, unser Kleiner, wir sind so stolz auf ihn! – hat es, sobald er es in die Finger bekommen hat, sofort mit der nächstbesten Flüssigkeit, die er gefunden hat, vermischen müssen. Dummerweise hatte er davor die Pfoten an Archibald und mithilfe einer kleinen aber feinen Fähigkeit – sie nennt sich Magie, vielleicht hast du schon davon gehört – hat er den Behälter mit der Bremsflüssigkeit aufgekriegt. In seiner grenzenlosen Neugier hat er einen Becher abgeschöpft – er hätte vermutlich versucht, darin zu Baden, hätte er hineingepasst – und den ins Haus gezerrt. Dazu kam dann der Reiniger… Das Ergebnis war durchaus spektakulär. Du musst wissen: **Eine Mixtur aus Bremsflüssigkeit und Domestos erzeugt Rauch, viel Rauch.** Wundere dich also nicht über eines unserer neuesten Produkte, den _Smoky-Chimney-Clean_. Wir schicken dir ein Exemplar mit, kannst du sicher brauchen.

In ewiger Liebe,

Freddie & Georgie

P.s.: Mach dir keine Sorgen, auf Archibald liegen jetzt Kindersicherungszauber.

_1. November 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Heißgeliebtes Harry-Schnäuzchen, du zeigst dich sicherlich überrascht, dass schon wieder ein Brief von uns durch dein Fenster bei Charlie flattert. Bestimmt bist du gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen, sobald du erkannt hast, von wem diese hochehrwürdige Post kommt und hast den armen Charlie vor Freude halb zerquetscht… Recht hast du! Wir würden uns auch unendlich über einen Brief von uns freuen. Nun, wir haben es sogar versucht, aber irgendwie war die Überraschung weg. Wir sind zwar extra mit einem Portschlüssel nach London gereist und haben den Brief in der Winkelgasse aufgegeben – Post von Übersee erfreut uns immer ganz besonders – doch wir wussten leider schon, was drinnen stand. Beim zweiten Versuch – diesmal haben wir ihn in Sydney abgeschickt – haben wir uns nach unserer Rückkehr gegenseitig mit einem lokalen Vergessenszauber belegt, doch als wir merkten, dass in unserem Gedächtnis etwas fehlte (Dumbledores dahingehendes Training ist selbst an uns nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen), haben wir sofort die Zauber gebrochen – dumme Sache.

Nun, was wir dir eigentlich erzählen wollten hat nichts mit unseren Briefchen-Abenteuern zu tun. Wir dachten uns, wir erzählen dir von unserem letzten Einkaufsbummel, das könnte in späteren Erzählungen noch die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit erklären. Es ist nämlich so: Wir haben gestern beschlossen, dass in unserem Haushalt noch nicht genügend elektrische (Wir haben das Wort tatsächlich gelernt, hast du es bemerkt?) Geräte vorhanden sind. Dem musste natürlich Abhilfe geleistet werden, also haben wir Archibald gesattelt und sind nach Dallas gefahren, da sich dort laut unserer Nachbarin-die-nichts-von-uns-weiß der beste Elektrofachmarkt (dieses Wort richtig buchstabieren zu können hat uns einen halben Tag gekostet) in der näheren Umgebung (Du musst wissen, dass man, wenn man sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung hält, für die Strecke Austin-Dallas ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden braucht, Texas ist _verdammt_ riesig) befindet. Natürlich haben wir Archies besondere Features genutzt und sind unsichtbar nach Dallas geflogen, so haben wir uns einiges an Zeit erspart. Sobald wir einen Parkplatz gefunden hatten – ja, _das_ haben wir tatsächlich auf Muggle-Art gemacht – sind wir also in besagten Elektrofachmarkt eingefallen. Wir hatten beunruhigend viel Spaß dabei, sämtliche Geräte auszuprobieren und uns schließlich einen Mikrowellenherd (der den alten ersetzt hat, da haben wir nämlich dummerweise eine Plastikschüssel drinnen stehen gelassen und das Rohr vorgeheizt, keine gute Idee), eine Waschmaschine, einen Geschirrspüler, einen Kühlschrank (das Ding ist _wirklich_ praktisch, wir sind immer noch überrascht), eine Kaffeemaschine, einen Videorekorder für unseren Fernseher und eine Stereoanlage zugelegt. Du Muggle haben vielleicht dumm geguckt, dass wir ohne Lastwagen da waren…

Naja, wie auch immer, das Zeug läuft jetzt, wir haben unserem endlos-Zauber noch ein bisschen mehr Arbeit gegeben – unser Haus existiert ja theoretisch nicht und Wasser und Strom müssen schließlich irgendwo herkommen – und Teddy musste direkt ein paar Experimente damit durchführen – dazu aber später. Wir wollen dir nämlich alles, was seit unserem letzten Brief vorgefallen ist (was für die kurze Zeit eine Menge war, naja, in einem anderen Haushalt eine Menge wäre, in unserem ist das wohl eher nicht überraschend) in chronologischer Reihenfolge (ja, Hermione hat uns dieses Wort und seine Bedeutung beigebracht) erzählen – naja, eigentlich nicht, nur teilweise. Also, zurück zum (noch nicht genannten) Thema – Teddy:

Vor etwa zwei Wochen wollte unser kleiner Schnuckelputz ein wenig zündeln. Zum Glück ist es ihm _nicht_ gelungen, wie die Jungs im Fernsehen mithilfe eines Feuersteins den Garten wie geplant in Flammen zu setzten. Allerdings ist er dafür vielleicht noch ein bisschen jung, wir haben uns nämlich voller Horror erinnert, dass wir das, als wir sechs waren, sehr wohl zusammen gebracht haben. Der Ministeriumszauberer – muss wohl ein Mugglegeborener gewesen sein – der unser Haus wieder hergerichtet hat, hat irgendwas von „unmöglich" und „nur im Film gemurmelt". Zwei Wochen später haben wir es erfolgreich mit einer Lupe probiert, danach hatten wir ungefähr drei Monate lang Hausarrest, Mum war vielleicht angepisst… Warum wir dir das schreiben? Nun, wie dachten uns, du könntest einmal mit so zauberhaften Kinderchen wie wir sie waren beglückt werden – wir wünschen dir das ehrlich von ganzem Herzen – und solltest eventuell die eine oder andere kleine Warnung erhalten. Aber nur Kleinigkeiten, wie wollen dir schließlich nicht den ganzen Spaß nehmen. Also: **Ein Sechsjähriger kann mit einem Feuerstein eine Flamme erzeugen, auch wenn ein 36jähriger Mann sagt, dass das nur im Film möglich ist. Und mit einer Lupe kann man selbst an verhangenen Tagen Feuer machen.**

Ach ja – nur weil wir geschrieben haben, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist, mit einem _Feuerstein_ den _Garten_ in Flammen zu setzen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht etwas anderes mit seiner kleinen, nervigen, beunruhigenden Magie angezündet hat. Zum Glück war er dabei auf der Straße, aber warum genau er den Mülleimer unbedingt in Brand setzen wollte haben wir noch nicht heraus gefunden. Dummerweise sahen jede Menge Muggle zu und wir wollten keine Probleme mit dem Ministerium, die haben sich eh schon gewundert, wie ein Fünfjähriger ohne Streichhölzer, Feuerzeug oder sonstige nützliche Utensilien überhaupt ein Feuer erzeugen kann. Also haben wir brav die Feuerwehr gerufen – einen Eimer mit Wasser holen gehen konnten wir auch nicht, immerhin sehen die Muggle unser Haus nicht – und die kam auch sofort (mit ihr die Polizei), löschte den Mülleimer, der nachher sehr interessant aussah, und Zweitere knöpfte uns ein paar Dollar ab, um den öffentlichen Schaden beheben zu können. Wir wissen nicht, ob es dich jemals nach Amerika verschlagen sollte, aber nur für den Fall, damit du Bescheid weißt – **die Feuerwehr in Austin, Texas, ist innerhalb von 5 Minuten da.** Man weiß nie, welche Information sich eines Tages als nützlich erweisen könnte.

Und vielleicht sollten wir dich auch bezüglich einiger gemeingefährlicher (Muggle-)Spielzeuge vorwarnen. Legosteine und Knetmasse sind ja schon alleine gefährlich, aber zusammen… Nun, zum Glück kann man Zauber verwenden, um das Zeug wieder aus den Steinen zu kriegen. Aus dem Magen dagegen… Bevor du dir Sorgen machst – **Einige Legosteine können das Verdauungssystem eines Vierjährigen ohne Probleme passieren.** Als Teddy die Dinger vor einem Jahr geschluckt hat (wir sind ein bisschen hysterisch geworden und haben dich aus eben diesem Grund nicht darüber informiert) sind wir sofort beim Arzt gestanden, aber der hat nur gelacht und gesagt, es wird den Weg allen unverdaulichen Essens gehen – der Heiler war seiner Meinung. Nun, Teddys beeindruckend langen Klositzungen nach zu schließen war das Loswerden der Steine nicht komplett schmerzlos, aber er hat sich nichts getan – Legosteine sind also im Prinzip harmlos. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Knetmasse… das Zeug ist wirklich teuflisch. Vor allem, wenn man es aufwärmt und wieder abkühlen lässt. Merke dir: **Knetmasse und die Mikrowelle sollten niemals im gleichen Satz erwähnt werden.** Mehr willst du nicht wissen, glaub uns. Du siehst übrigens, wir sind tatsächlich chronologisch vorgegangen.

Hmm, was gibt es sonst noch so zu erzählen? Ach ja, wir sind dabei, uns einen Swimming Pool zuzulegen – die Grube zu graben ist nicht so einfach, wenn die Bauarbeiter den Garten nicht sehen, aber wir wollen die Muggle das machen lassen und das Ding nachher ein wenig aufpeppen – und du solltest Luna wirklich wieder einmal daran erinnern, dass sie nichts lieber tun würde, als uns zu besuchen.

Küsschen,

Freddie und Georgie

_29. November 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Oh großer Harry Potter, wir wollen dir untertänigst unseren grenzenlosen Dank vermitteln – offenbar hast du unsere (tatsächlich!) subtile Anspielung im letzten Brief verstanden, dass wir gerne mehr Post bekommen würden. Allerdings war das kein Grund, Mum auf uns anzusetzen! Sie hat uns nämlich immer noch nicht verziehen und deinen liebevoll gemeinten (da sind wir uns sicher) Vorschlag, mit uns in Kontakt zu treten, als Anstoß genommen, uns beinahe alle zwei Tage einen Heuler zu schicken. Dummerweise bestehen die auch noch zu neunzig Prozent aus absolut unbrauchbaren Ratschlägen – wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob sie blöd oder bösartig ist, aber über das Wechseln von Windeln brauchen wir inzwischen wirklich keine Belehrungen mehr, aus dem Alter ist Teddy inzwischen endgültig heraus (auch wenn das _endgültig_ ein paar kleinere Probleme gemacht hat). Dass wir uns eine junge Katze zugelegt haben, weißt du auch noch nicht, oder? Er heißt Fudge und ist faul, hochmütig und herrschsüchtig, aber Teddy mag ihn.

Leider hat besagter Strolch inzwischen ein weiteres Muggle-Produkt in unserem Haushalt für sich entdeckt: Kraftkleber. Dummerweise hat er die Tube erwischt, die wir magisch ein bisschen aufgepeppt haben und deren zweites Exemplar an Ron gegangen ist. Du hast keine Ahnung, was wir schon alles verzweifelt von dem blöden Zeugs zu befreien versucht haben, inklusive des Wohnzimmerteppichs und unserer beider Haare (letzteres rührt von einem nächtlichen Angriff her). Außerdem klebt eine Socke unwiderruflich an der Wand von Teddys Kinderzimmer… du siehst also, **Kraftkleber hält ewig.**

Damit verabschieden wir uns auch schon wieder.

Melde dich bald,

Gott&Gott

_5. Dezember 2003_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Hey Harry,

Wie geht's dir so, altes Haus? Bei uns hat sich inzwischen einiges getan – schon wieder. Wir haben uns kurzzeitig sogar gefragt, ob wir auch einmal so anstrengend waren, aber das ist wohl kaum möglich, immerhin waren wir Zeit unserer Kindheit brav, artig, süß und leicht zu handhaben. Teddy dagegen… Der musste unseren inzwischen fertig gewordenen Swimming Pool (jaah, wir haben ein bisschen nachgeholfen, damit das schneller geht) gleich einmal „einweihen". Er hat vor kurzem von seinen Baseball-Kumpels was über so einen seltsamen Typen namens Jesus gehört, der auf dem Wasser gehen konnte, und wollte das auch unbedingt probieren. Als das Wasser immer wieder unter ihm nachgegeben hat, hat er nachgeholfen… Wir schicken dir zwei Erfahrungen, die wir im Zuge dieses Experiments gemacht haben: **Egal, wie viel Götterspeise man in den Swimming Pool tut, es ist nicht möglich, über das Wasser zu gehen** und **Poolfilter mögen keine Götterspeise.** Es war sogar mit Magie eine ziemliche Herausforderung, die Dinger wieder sauber zu kriegen.

Es gibt übrigens einen Werbespot, bei dem ein Videorekorder ein Sandwich ausspuckt. Pass auf, dass dein zukünftiges Kind nicht versucht, seinen eigenen Rekorder dazu zu bringen, genau das zu tun, **Videorecorder spucken nämlich keine Sandwiches aus, auch wenn das in manchen Werbespots im Fernsehen funktioniert.** Es ist nur eine Riesensauerei, wenn man versucht, das Sandwich vorher reinzustecken.

Ach ja, eine Kleinigkeit noch (merkst du, dass wir schon die ganze Zeit versuchen, diesen Brief zu beenden, uns aber immer noch was einfällt?) – Teddy hat es ja wie bereits erwähnt mit dem Fliegen (wir sind so stolz auf ihn, er wird einmal ein toller Treiber werden! Und ja, wir wissen, dass du ihn gerne als Sucher sehen würdest, aber er hat eindeutig Treiber-Blut!) und im Fernsehen (wir sollten es ihm komplett verbieten!) einen Fallschirmspringer gesehen. Daraufhin wurde es sein größter Wunsch, das selbst einmal auszuprobieren… was er natürlich auch getan hat. Von seinem (eigentlich magisch gegen genau so etwas gesicherten) Kinderzimmerfenster aus. Mit einem Müllsack. Zum Glück ist der neue Pool direkt unter seinem Fenster. Das Wasser war zwar a****kalt, aber er hat sich wenigstens nicht wehgetan, denn, wie du sicher weißt, lieber Harry, **Müllbeutel sind keine guten Fallschirme.**

Hochachtungsvoll

Die (V)Erzieher deiner Kinder

_3. Jänner 2004_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Hallihallo!

Was ist bei euch so los, Harry? Hattet ihr schöne Weihnachten im Fuchsbau? Haben euch unsere Geschenke gefallen? Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk für uns war grandios, Harrylein. Uns ein Paket mit Luna drin zu schicken… Das war wohl die beste Idee, die du je hattest! Wobei du natürlich nicht so gute Ideen hast, wie wir, aber das wollen wir einmal übersehen. Luna scheint sich übrigens bei uns recht wohl zu fühlen, mit Teddys Hilfe verräumt sie alles (ja, bei uns gibt es tatsächlich eine Ordnung) und veranstaltet im Laden ein ziemliches Chaos, gegen sie hilft der Anti-Kinder-Zauber nämlich nicht… Naja, wir freuen uns trotzdem, dass sie da ist.

Fudge hat sich prächtig gemacht – er wird langsam auch so fett wie unser Lieblings-Ex-Minister, von den bezaubernden charakterlichen Ähnlichkeiten haben wir dir ja schon erzählt – und verbringt den Großteil des Tages mit schlafen. Wenn er gerade nicht schläft frisst er, will gestreichelt werden oder ärgert Persephone. Sie hat richtig froh ausgesehen, als dein Brief gekommen ist. Immer wenn Hedwig kommt, steht zwar ein Transatlantikflug an, aber das ist ihr anscheinend immer noch lieber als Fudge. Hedwig hat diesmal übrigens auf Persephone gewartet – wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon denken kannst, wenn sie zusammen ankommen – und eindeutig begonnen, mit ihr zu tratschen. Wir sagen dir, Harry, Frauen sind ja doch alle gleich. Außer Luna natürlich.

Teddy hat jetzt übrigens ein neues Lieblingsessen: Spinat. Gleich gefolgt von Tomatensauce… Das liegt allerdings keineswegs am Geschmack oder einem plötzlichen Gesundheits-Wahn (er ist zwar erst fünf, aber wir trauen ihm inzwischen alles zu), sondern lediglich daran, dass man das Zeug super herumspritzen kann. Wir kochen momentan prinzipiell nur möglichst unflüssige Speisen, aber Luna hat sich leider auf Teddys Seite geschlagen. Manchmal hassen wir sie fast genauso sehr, wie wir sie lieben. Aber nur fast.

Am fünfundzwanzigsten sind wir am Nachmittag zu einer riesigen Weihnachtsfeier von Teddys Baseballclub gefahren, irgendwo im Stadtzentrum von Austin. Luna war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bei uns und wollte unbedingt Archibald ausprobieren, also haben wir ihn startklar gemacht und unserer Lady die Stadt von oben gezeigt. Sie wollte dann auch einmal fahren, also haben wir sie – Gentlemen, die wir sind – gelassen. Fehler! Nur, damit du es weißt, Harry, lass Luna niemals, wir wiederholen _niemals_, an das Steuer eines Autos! Nach diesem Trip war uns allen ziemlich schlecht, und unsere Mägen halten normalerweise doch einiges aus, wie unsere berühmt berüchtigten Quidditch-Spiele zeigen. Wir können nur dankbar sein, dass wir geflogen sind und es uns in den schlimmsten Momenten immer knapp gelungen ist, einzugreifen – währen wir auf der Straße unterwegs gewesen, die Polizei hätte uns innerhalb von fünf Minuten gehabt und für den Rest des Jahrhunderts weggesperrt. Auf dem Rückweg sind wir dann in weiser Voraussicht selbst gefahren. Womit wir allerdings nicht gerechnet haben, war Teddys plötzlich auftretende soziale Ader. Ihm hat Archie furchtbar leid getan, immerhin hat das arme Auto als einziges nichts zu Weihnachten bekommen! Also hat er unserem Ferrari großzügig die Murmeln geschenkt, die er vorher bei seltsamen Kinder-Party-Spielen (dagegen wirken sogar Flaschendrehen und Ich-hab-noch-nie harmlos!) gewonnen hat. Nur, wohin damit? Die erste Öffnung, die er gefunden hat, war der Tankdeckel – seine Magie hat wohl wieder einmal nachgeholfen, sonst hätte er das Ding nicht aufbekommen. Lass dir gesagt sein – **Murmeln im Tank machen beim Fahren eine Menge Lärm.** Kaum auszuhalten… Wir hatten zum Glück die Anti-Aufmerksamkeits-Zauber auf Archibald, sonst wären wir nie heimgekommen. **Du möchtest außerdem lieber nicht wissen, was das für ein Gestank ist.** Mit einem Accio haben wir sie daheim wieder rausbekommen, aber solange wir leben, wird Teddy keine Murmeln mehr anrühren, wenn Archie auch nur im Umkreis von einem Kilometer ist! Luna stimmt uns da sogar zu, obwohl sie normalerweise immer zu Teddy hält. Der Gestank muss sogar ihr zu viel gewesen sein.

Liebe Grüße

Freorge & Ged

_7. Jänner 2004_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Hiii Duuu

Nur eine kurze Warnung für dich, wir wollten nicht bis zum nächsten Brief warten müssen: **Schau immer in den Ofen, bevor du ihn anstellst! Plastikspielzeuge vertragen den Ofen nicht.** Wir mussten den letzten Mikrowellenherd wegschmeißen, weil wir ein Plastikgeschirr drinnen stehen gelassen hatten. Teddys Dinosaurier und einen Lastwagen haben wir noch rechtzeitig retten können – als es begonnen hat, zu stinken – aber für die Spiderman-Figur kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Genauso wie für den Ofen. Also geht es morgen wieder nach Dallas…

2 Verzweifelte

_13. Februar 2004_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Hey, Harry!

Wir melden uns mit sensationellen Nachrichten – Luna wird fix bei uns einziehen! In ein paar Tagen begleiten wir sie nach Übersee, ihre Sachen holen. Wie wäre es, wenn du und Charlie bei dieser Gelegenheit ebenfalls in England vorbei schaust? Dann könntest du kontrollieren, wie es deinem schwererziehbaren Patenkind geht und uns wieder einmal sagen, wie toll wir nicht sind. In letzter Zeit hast du darauf nämlich oft vergessen, das war fast schon peinlich.

Eigentlich wollten wir dir diesen Brief nur schreiben, um ein Treffen auszumachen, aber natürlich kommen wir nicht umhin, dir bei dieser Gelegenheit von Teddys neuestem Experiment zu schreiben. Von unserer Waschmaschine – Jonathan mit Namen – haben wir dir ja schon erzählt. Irgendwie hat Teddy in den letzten Tagen die Faszination gepackt, er wollte alles über Jonathan herausfinden und ist während der Waschgängen stundenlang vor ihm gesessen, hat wie hypnotisiert die sich drehenden Klamotten betrachtet. Irgendwann ist die pure Ehrfurcht einem wissenschaftlichen Interesse gewichen und er hat einen Regenwurm in seine Hosentasche geschmuggelt. Das arme Tier ist während des Schleuderns heraus gerutscht und durch die Trommel _geschleudert_ worden, sehr zu seinem Vergnügen. Wir bekamen mit, was los war, stoppten die Wäsche und retteten den Wurm heldenhaft. Zum Glück schien es ihm gut zu gehen, auch wenn man das bei Regenwürmern nicht so genau sagen kann. Fazit: **Regenwürmern wird vom Schleudergang der Waschmaschine nicht schwindelig.** Er hat sich zumindest nicht in Schlangenlinien fortbewegt. Wir halten zwar nichts von Tierquälerei, aber wir dachten uns immerhin war es nur ein Regenwurm – hätte schlimmer sein können. Es _wurde_ schlimmer. Sein begeistertes Quietschen während eines Schleudergangs drei Tage später hat uns sofort alarmiert und wir mussten zusehen, wie Fudge verzweifelt versucht hat, nicht gewaschen und gedreht zu werden. Wir hätten nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn das seinem Namensvettern passiert wäre, aber der Kater tat uns leid. Wir stoppten auch diese Wäsche und holten ein pitschnasses, fettes Katzentier aus Jonathan. Sofort erkannten wir den Unterschied: **Katzen dagegen wird sehr wohl schwindelig.** Wir konnten gerade noch aus dem Weg springen, bevor wir den nächsten Fun-Fact über Katzen lernten: **Wenn ihnen schwindelig ist, erbrechen sie das Doppelte ihres Körpergewichts.** Merke: Fudge ist _fett_. Nun, Teddy durfte die Sauerei zur Strafe wegmachen. Er hat daraus gelernt… Und Fudge hat seitdem ziemlich abgenommen. Nun ja, wir beschweren uns nicht.

Melde dich, ob du Zeit hast! Hoffentlich treffen wir dich in ein paar Tagen.

Freddo und Georgino

_9. März 2004_

_42 Key West Cove, Lost Creek, Texas, US_

Herzallerliebste Mum!

Nachdem du seit unserem letzten Besuch aufgehört hast, uns gar so penetrant zu ignorieren, dachten wir uns, wir schreiben dir wieder einmal und teilen mit dir die Freuden des Elterndaseins. Du musst wissen, wir haben begonnen, für Harry eine Liste zusammen zu stellen, was man alles von Kindern lernen kann. Für den Fall, dass er sich selbst einmal welche zulegen sollte. Da du durch deine Erfahrungen mit uns zu einer wunderbaren Mutter geworden bist (jetzt könntest du wahrscheinlich auch einen Troll erziehen) dachten wir uns, du könntest die Liste ergänzen, um Harry noch mehr Vorfreude zu machen. Wir schicken dir hier unsere wichtigsten Erkenntnisse:

1. Ein großes Wasserbett enthält ausreichend Wasser, um ein Haus von 180 Quadratmetern 10 cm hoch unter Wasser zu setzen

2. Wenn man Haarspray auf Staubbällchen sprüht und mit Inline-Skatern darüber fährt, können sich die Staubbällchen entzünden

3. Die Stimme eines Dreijährigen ist lauter als 200 Erwachsene in einem vollen Restaurant

…


End file.
